1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element unit, a backlight including a plurality of the light-emitting element units, and a display device including the backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a backlight of a liquid crystal display device, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp has been used. However, in recent years, a light-emitting diode (LED) unit with less power consumption has come into use instead of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp, because the cold cathode fluorescent lamp requires more power consumption in comparison to the light-emitting diode (see Patent Document 1).
The light-emitting diode which has been recently used has a structure in which a phosphor is provided over an LED chip emitting blue light, the phosphor is excited by the blue light to provide yellow light, and then white light is emitted by mixing the yellow light and the blue light.
Further, there is a backlight which emits white light by mixing light emitted from a red-light-emitting diode, light emitted from a blue-light-emitting diode, and light emitted from a green-light-emitting diode.